Sweating Bullets
| series = LG15 | number = 216 | image = 0216-JonasWorkingOut.jpg | caption = One day he'll look like a rotting corpse... but not today. | blogger = Daniel | date = 20070620 | url = | forumid = 11616 | length = 3:02 | description = Thanks everyone, for finding information on Isaac Gilman. We are following the lead and starting to make some progress. | faction = The Resistance | status = Public Video | location = La Jolla Health and Tennis Club | tags = | execprod = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, and Greg Goodfried | producers = Amanda Goodfried | pa = Ian Schwartz | directors = Mesh Flinders | camera = Kevin Schlanser | vidplay = Ross Berger | story = Miles Beckett, Mesh Flinders, Greg Goodfried, Jan Libby, Ross Berger and Jake Coburn | editor = Kevin Schlanser | music supervisor = Seth Jacobs | song = "Spank You" by Marginal Prophets | cast = | Previous = The Mad Scientist | Next = FOLLOW YOUR HAPPINESS | PreviousB = Taking Advantage of Her | NextB = The Mistress | PreviousC = | NextC = }} Following another lead to Isaac Gilman, the gang head to a health club where Gilman used to play tennis. They find a woman who is willing to give them some information. Transcript (Daniel and Sarah are walking outside.) Daniel: We're here today because of Taylor, Sarah's über-smart sister. Sarah: über, üüüber-smart. Daniel: (snorts with laughter) Apparently, it's not genetic. (Sarah punches him and he laughs. Cut to a screenshot of a web page.) Taylor worked with Opladybug and other people on the forum to find information on Isaac Gilman. They found this blog that says he plays tennis at the La Jolla Health and Tennis Club, (cut to a sign that says "Tennis Club") so here we are. (The camera pans over various parts of the club's exterior.) Sarah: It's a very chi-chi place. Daniel: And they offer a free one-day trial for potential customers, so we decided to take advantage of this offer, while quietly asking around if anybody knows who this Gilman guy is. (Cut to a shot of Jonas walking away.) And there he goes. Hey there. Sarah: Hi. Daniel: (laughs) You ready to work out? Sarah: Do I look ready? Daniel: Run, Jonas! (Cut to Sarah, inside the health club. She is dressed quite oddly.) You look... like a spaz. Sarah: Exercising is just denial of death anyway. (sighs) No one wants to admit that one day we're all gonna die, we're all gonna look like a rotting corpse. Daniel: (filming Sarah's skull wristband) Well, that's a happy thought. Sarah: This is Jonas's thing, not mine. Daniel: That's so true. Jonas does like to work out. (Jonas shrugs) No, no, he loves to. (Cut to musical montage of Jonas working out and Sarah pretending to work out.) Sarah: (in faux-Austrian accent) I am ze Sarah-nator, and I will destroy you. (Montage continues.) Jonas: So after about fifteen minutes of working out, Sarah and Daniel quit and took off. (Cut to a shot of Sarah breaking a raw egg into a glass.) So I decided I'm just going to walk around the club and see if anybody knows Isaac Gilman. Nobody knew anything, so I went to the reception desk, (Jonas drinks the egg) and then this nicely dressed lady walked up to me and said, "Isaac Gilman is no longer a member of this club." The thing is, she was acting really weird. (Cut to Jonas in front of a fountain, directly addressing the camera) Turns out that woman I was talking to (snaps) knows Isaac Gilman. That's right, and unfortunately she couldn't go into specifics here, but she said that we could meet her at her house later in the week. Now, I don't know what she's gonna tell me, but it's gotta be huge, because when I mentioned Bree's name, all the color just drained from her face, you know. And, she shared with me privately that she's got information that links Bree, the Order, and this Isaac Gilman all together. But, there's a problem. Um, I don't know what this Gilman guy shared with her, but it can't be good, because... I mean, if she just knows one percent of one percent of one percent of what's goin' on here, her life could be in danger. Notes * Ted Fuller's blog, as mentioned in the video, can be seen here. * The cup Jonas uses has the Cal logo on it. He has a similar Cal sticker on the back window of his car which can be seen in Yellow Snow. This along with his house location in the Inverness CA area points that he is either a fan of, or attended, University of California Berkeley. * The outside scenes of the sports club were shot at the Toluca Lake Tennis Club in Hollywood Hills, CA. * During the montage of Jonas working out, Sarah picks up a copy of "Us Magazine." * The title of this article may be a reference to a by thrash metal band Megadeth. * Some fans speculated that the woman Jonas met is Sally, Ted Fuller's wife. However, in the video The Mistress we learn that she was Isaac Gilman's mistress. * One percent of one percent of one percent is 0.0001% (one ten-thousandth percent).